


Рассвет

by sungaze



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungaze/pseuds/sungaze
Summary: Всякий раз, когда дверь в трейлере Липа скрипела и с глухим грохотом откривалась, он начинал сомневаться в существовании Господа Бога. Ведь он не должен давать человеку больше , чем тот может вынести.





	Рассвет

Всякий раз, когда дверь в трейлере Липа скрипела и с глухим грохотом откривалась, он начинал сомневаться в существовании Господа Бога. Ведь он не должен давать человеку больше , чем тот может вынести.

Иногда в его трейлер заползал отмороженный, почти бессознательный Фрэнк, кашлял, проклинал правительство, блевал, оставляя кусочки своей гниющей печени в углу, и выползал обратно в холодное лоно улиц. Не очень примерное поведение, но он никогда и не был хорошим родителем. 

Иногда Кев приносил очередную полуживую собаку. Кого-то сбила машина, кого-то подстрелили и недобили охотники, кто-то отморозил себе конечности - им было все равно, каким образом животное оказалось на грани жизни и смерти, ведь дальше все они встречались с отточеным ножом-бабочой Кева. Одним ударом, легко, прямо в сонную артерию. Избавляя от страданий.   
Лип всегда чувствовал себя неважно, когда ему приходилось потом разделывать труп и готовить ужин, потому что он-то к этим псам относился как к боевым товарищам, а не как к еде, это ведь совершенно разные вещи. Кев отмахивался и говорил что-то про законы природы и выживание. Ведь им нужно как-то пережить эту зиму, которая еще хрен знает сколько будет длится.

Когда Лип нашел Кева с перебитой ногой и выкатившимся глазом, у него на секунду промелькнула мысль, что это даже справедливо. В конце концов, такови законы природы: сегодня ты, а завтра тебя. Едят, любят, убивают. "Откуда в этом списке взялась любовь?" Это чувство вымерло в сердцах людей через несколько дней после того, как вся эта херота началась. Любовь, увы, не выдержала голода и минусовых температур. Привычка и чувство человеческой привязанности в данной ситуации играли гораздо большую роль. 

Кева он придушил прям там, на свалке. Схватил кусок валяющейся рядом проволки и тихонечко избавил от страданий. Мог бы, конечно, дотащить его до трейлера, ухаживать, поить похлебкой из собак и придушить подушкой где-то через две недели, но Кев ведь сам не захотел. 

\- Давай сейчас все закончим, да и все, - прохрипел его единственный бывший друг. - Я ведь все равно не жилец, а ты меня сейчас будешь домой тащить, потом обратно тащить, закапывать, упахаешься, бедненький, замерзнешь. 

\- Ты так обо мне заботишся, - крыво ухмилнулся Лип, закуривая, - это мило. 

\- В задницу себе засунь своё мило. Я и сам уже вкрай заебался. Дай только затянуться пару раз перед смертью, и умру счастливым человеком. 

Лип молча подносит сигарету к разбитым губам Кевина, смотрит, как тот жадно вдыхает горько-сладкий дым, перекатывает его на языке и с томным стоном выдихает. Липу кажется, что когда Кев кончает, это звучит приблизительно так же. Эта мысль даже немного забавляет его, когда он акуратно, почти бережно, обматывает чугунную проволку вокруг нежной кожи горла. 

Лип возвращается домой, долбит сигарету за сигаретой, и думает, что, возможно, он бы тоже этого хотел. Возможно, он даже об этом мечтает. Крепко затянуться и почуствовать любящие руки на своем горле. Ну, может, еще перед этим потрахаться. Хотя, когда Мэнди однажды заявилась к нему в трейлер с сероглазым младенцем на руках, он понял что уже все. Натрахался. Так что, нахер все это дерьмо.

Когда Мэнди приходит с младенцем в последний раз Лип окончательно отрекается от Господа. Потому что он не должен давать больше, чем человек может вынести. А Лип уже не выносит. Уже достаточно давно не выносит этого всего. 

\- Забери его - врядли он мог бы сейчас описать голос Мэнди. Был это надрывной крик или сдавленное шипение, разобрать было трудно, потому что у самого гудело и звенело в груди, и мир принял распливчастые очертания. 

Глупо было рожать этого ребенка. Глупо было надеяться, что он выдержит такие условия жизни. Глупо было начинать его любить. Глупо, но... 

\- Забери его - умоляет своим криком-шепотом-сипением Мэнди. - Забери, унеси куда-то, а то я свихнусь. 

И Лип в какой-то полудреме хватает маленькое, уже холодное тельце, замотанное в пропахшее мочой и спермой одеяло, и выбегает на улицу. 

Просто куда-то. Просто подальше. Просто вперед. 

Хотя он мог бы выбросить тело сына на ближайшей помойке, но в нем, очевидно, проснулся тот самый отцовский инстинкт. Как невовремя. 

Поэтому он бежит по грязным улицам, месит плотными резиновыми подошвами асфальтовую крошку, пробегает мимо заброшенных домов, обломков канализационных труб, и загубленных жизней. Ноги приводят его на рынок, где асфальт немного получше, но все равно уже начинает крошится и превращается в железобетонную кашу. В основном все ларьки закриты и забиты досками, но он находит несколько, которые бросили просто так,со всем товаром и рекламными вывесками. В новом мире уже не работают законы маркетинга, никто уже не покупает товары за деньги, все просто стараются найти и взять то, что может хоть как-то продлить их жизни. Врядли в этот список входять смешние пляжние труселя в оранжево-зеленую полосочку, которые Лип находит в одной из палаток. Воспоминания накрывают с головой, ведь Мэнди когда-то тоже дарила ему такие, когда они ездили к морю, и он разсекал в них на пляжу, а она подкаливала его, смеялась, любила... 

А в следующей палатке он находит свадебные платья, посеревшые ошметки дешевых тканей, розкошь нищеты.

Пока Лип бродил по рынку, он почувствовал себя почти нормальным, почти как раньше, как будто он просто гуляет здесь со своим ребенком. Заботливый папочка мертвого мальчика. 

К черту это, нахуй и в пизду. Он развернулся и побежал, не оглядываясь и не разбирая дороги. Бежал вперед, мимо ринка, мимо заброшенной деревянной забегаловки, которую уже почти всю разтаскали на дрова. Остался только каркас и несколько свисающих с него досок, выкрученных и покорёженых, как сломанные кости.   
Добежал до леса и рванул вперед в густую чащу, выламывая ветви деревьев и пробираясь сквозь кусты. Бежал без цели и смысла, лишь крепче прижимая к себе тело мальчика, пока краем глаза не заметил блики. 

Сначала подумал, что показалось,но потом взглянул еще раз и безошибочно увидел луч света пробивающийся сквозь мощные кроны деревьев. Он развернулся и побежал на свет, и в груди затеплилось чувство какого-то странного предвкушения,и, возможно, надежды? Он не видел солнца уже настолько долго, что даже не мог вспомнить, когда был последний раз. Небо над городом постоянно было затянуто облаками тумана и пепла с тех пор, как началась зима. Он наконец-то нашел его, и покажет своему сыну, ведь мальчик, наверное, с рождения не видел солнца, не ощущал тепла лучей на своей коже....

Ах да,точно.

Лип сбежал с холма на маленькую лужайку, где деревья были ниже, и росли реже. Он прищурился от резко ударившего по глазам света, по все равно поднял взгляд к небу. По щекам скатились слезы, но он не мог перестать смотреть. Вдохнул полной грудью, один раз, еще раз, с грудным низким стом и последовавшым всхлыпом, плакал и смеялся как маленький от немого вдохновения и приглушенного чувства, отдаленно напоминающего счастье. 

Сзади послышался хруст листвы и глухое рычание. Сбоку раздались звуки когтей, вспаривающих сырую мерзлую землю. Видимо собаки, которые смогли сбежать в лес, сформировали одну большую стаю, чтобы вместе бороться за вижывание. Либо ты, либо тебя, верно?   
Враги начали появляться со всех сторон. Пять, десять, пятнадцать, их не было смысла считать, но мозг делал это чисто автоматически. Они наострили клики и выгнули спини для атаки. Лип крепко зажмурился и сильнее прижал к груди мертвого ребенка. Где-то вдали желто-красными бликами переливался рассвет.


End file.
